Sacraficed
by GrandLadyMother
Summary: Yamato has said goodbye to Kouya, but Kouya can't let go. What will happen when Yamato finds the other girl has been watching her from afar?


Kouya sat alone at the dance club, watching as the love of her life, the woman who had left her so long ago, sang on the stage. Her blond hair was longer now, but just as beautiful in its golden sheen as it had been the day they'd met. Her bright blue eyes were set off by the dimness of the lights and the luminescence of the glowsticks. Her skirt flailed as she moved, dancing to the music she was crooning to with some guy that was playing the guitar. A flash of jealousy came up in Kouya, but she fought it back down. She had no right to be envious, Yamato wasn't hers anymore.

"Back again?" a voice to her left cooed and Kouya turned her dark haired head to see a familiar face sitting there. It was Agatsuma, Soubi. The Loveless fighter unit. Blinking at him, seeing as she hadn't noticed him in the club before, she looked away and back to Yamato. The blond hadn't spotted her, and Kouya had been careful that she wouldn't. "You sit back here every night she sings." he said as if she hadn't realized that herself. Blushing, feeling her anger at him rising she looked at him and saw her own face reflecting in his glasses.

"So?! What's it to you?" she growled, trying to keep her voice down. Even if the room was loud someone shouting would quiet it easilly. And then Yamato would know...Then Yamato would know everything. He blinked at her, running his hand through his hair absently, having lit a cigarette.

"So, it isn't going to do you any good. Especially if she doesn't want you back." he said and Kouya felt her anger rise drastically, tears welling in her eyes. "The best thing to do is to forget, and get on with your life. If she isn't looking at you, there's no way you can make her." now Kouya stood.

"What do you know!?!" she screamed. "You have your lover in Loveless! YOU HAVE THE ONE WHO OWNS YOU!" realising the music was no longer playing, the brunette blinked her hazel-green eyes and looked around to see the clubs entire populous watching her with interest. And even more painful was a certain pair of blue eyes, wide, watching her from the limelit stage.

"Well done." Soubi said sarcastically and she knew that his objective had always been to get her to draw the attention on herself. He'd purposely said the things that would hit the right nerves, to get Yamato's attention.

"Kouya." a sweet voice said into the microphone and Kouya blinked behind her spectacles, to look at her ex lover. Her heart gave an ache as she turned her eyes on that blank face. Turning away, she ran for the door, pushing around person after person until she broke free of the crowd with all those eyes on her. Hurrying out the door she slowed her pace, holding herself tightly as she felt her tears begin down her face. Or maybe she wasn't crying at all, it was the rain that had begun to fall in the evening.

"Idiot!" she cried to herself, leaning on the wall of an apartment building in the club parkinglot. Pressing her head to the wall she beat it once with her right fist, her opposite palm flat beside her. Yamato would hate her now. She'd wanted away from the brunette so badly. She'd wanted their life over so much, and now Kouya had jumped right over that wish. She'd watched her night after night since she'd heard from some of the blondes friends that she was going to be singing here. She'd begun to forgo sleep just to keep herself from thinking of her, for Yamato's sake. She'd watched her walking the halls of the college they attended, following her once in a while. She always told her in the back of her mind to be careful, that it was dangerous. Everything was dangerous.

These feelings were the most dangerous of all and for all the time she'd been wishing for Yamato to be safe, the other girl had never told her to do so herself. She'd never been warned that the heart was a dangerous thing that could kill as well as soar.

"Kouya?" a voice said behind her and a hand on her shoulder turned her around to face the very female who dominated her thoughts every waking moment of her life. Yamato's hair was dripping onto her shoulders and vaguely Kouya wanted to warn her that she'd get a cold. The blond stared at her for a second before she gave a trembling little smile. "Oh, Kouya." she whispered. The brunette blinked at this and looked around for a way to escape.

"I'm sorry...I'm going-I-" but Yamato grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug before she could finish.

"Hi." the blue-eyed girl croaked through tears. Pushing back slightly, Kouya looked up at the girl she loved. Tears of her own ran down her neck as she did and slowly she reached up to touch Yamato's face.

"Yamato."

"I can't believe you came. I didn't think-" the blond shook her head and Kouya blinked.

"I thought...I thought you didn't want me to come." she mumbled and Yamato looked at her skeptically.

"I'd never tell you not to come." she croaked, and Kouya felt her own throat growing tight. "I'm so sorry." the blond went on, laying her head on her ex lovers.

"For wh-" Yamato cut her off.

"For everything I did and said. For not realising how much any of it hurt." she bawled. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Kouya blinked.

"You have nothing to be-"

"I do!" Yamato cried and Kouya pulled her down enough to kiss her.

"You don't." she said when she pulled away again having silenced her love. "You don't...because I'm still standing here, aren't I? I'm still waiting for you like I said I would." she whispered and Yamato blinked, laying her head on the dark-haired girl's again. Kouya could hear her crying softly and after a long moment she laid her head against the taller girls shoulder. "How did we get here? Why is it we can be like this and yet everything is in our way?" she mumbled after a minute and Yamato was trembling against her as she answered.

"I don't know."

"Why can't I be with you?! It isn't fair!" Kouya found herself crying again, yelling at the other girl, but not really at her.

"Life was never meant to be fair." the blond-haired girl whispered. "Maybe one day we will be together again and we'll be happy, but for now, maybe we _need_ to be apart." she released Kouya then and the brunette looked up at her as she went to return to the club she had left in silence. As she walked away Kouya grabbed her hand.

"I love you!" she cried, a sad smile on her face. Yamato glanced back, her hair rustled by the slight breeze.

"I know." she smiled and let her hand slid from the brunette's, walking back into the club a moment later. Kouya heard the music start up again and sang along with the lyrics as Yamato sang again. Tears nagged at her eyes as she stared up at the sky.

_"Can you tell me softly, how you always haunt me? _

_Can you help me? Hold me. Come to me now slowly. _

_You carress me smoothely. Calm my fears and soothe me. _

_Move your hands across me. Take my worries, from me._

_I will sacrafice, I will sacrafice,_

_All I have in life to clear my conceince_

_I will sacrafice, I will sacrafice,_

_All I have in life._

_Sacrafice, sacrafice."_

-Fin-


End file.
